ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Gero
Ultraman Gero was originated from Land of Light.He was sent to earth to defeat a monster which suddenly appeared in Antartica.Ultraman Gero was last seen 50 years ago. Name Ultraman Gero name was originated from a combine french word that is Gel and Du Froid ''which means "Cold" and "Freeze" since he is immune to cold locations. Appearance Ultraman Gero appearance is based on Dyna and Agul. History First Appearance Ultraman Gero was quite young before his appearance on earth.He was sent to earth by Zoffy to defeat a monster in Antartica to pass his entrance exam for him to be able to join the Space Garrison.When the monster was defeated he was very happy and probably was the youngest Ultraman to join the Space Garrison. Tragedy On his way home to the Land of Light he was captured by an mysterious alien, Zoffy was worried why he is taking long on his way home.He talked to Father Of Ultra for him to know where is Gero whereabouts's.Zoffy was shocked to hear Gero is being captured by an alien.Zoffy soon went off to save Gero. Struggle Meanwhile, Ultraman Gero was struggling to get out of the alien trap and spaceship.He defeated half of the alien's crew when he was finding an exit.Soon he founded it, but... It was being guarded by the mysterious alien who is the leader of the spaceship.When fighting he found out he isn't the usual alien's he was more powerful than he thinks.Maybe more powerful than Zoffy! Failed Zoffy soon arrived at the scene.But the alien already knocked out Gero.Zoffy was mad and shot the 'M87 Ray.As when it goes the spaceship disappeared. Meeting Gorou Gorou and his friends went out to camping.On the middle of the night he was star gazing at the sky.He later see a white light moving slowly.He thought it was a '' shooting star but as it proceed to fall it became closer and closer to him he thought it was just a normal '' shooting star but turns out to be a spaceship.It soon landed to a mountain near the forest.All of his friends waked up hearing a loud bang.As they proceed to see where the loud explosion comes from they soon see Gorou standing infront of the spaceship as Gero talk in his head.As soon Gorou friends came Gero immediately vanished.They soon called the cops. An Sudden Ecounter After the accident two days ago the spaceship soon was on the news and scientist around the world investigating the spaceship.There was nothing in it after it blow up, but there is some unknown substances was found.Later that day a monster came from the ground and was going for the research facility.When it was lived on the television everybody was shocked to see a kaiju suddenly appeared after 50 years. A Sudden Change After the kaiju was on news, Gero started to talk in Gorou mind again.He soon give Gorou a unknown device for him.After that Gero vanished.As the kaiju was heading for the research facility it suddenly changed there mind.They instead going for Gorou house instead cause it had a "strong signal".Not so long Gorou could see the kaiju not far ahead he ran from the house and hoped the best as he rides off with his bike. Transformation After he rides off with his bike he was going full speed.He thought the monster was far ahead of him but turns out it was faster.He soon panicked and fall of his bike with some injuries.He was so scared its when he legit piss his pants off.After that embarrassing "act" the unknown device that Gero gives pop out in his hand and soon he begged for helped.After that he transform into a giant known as ULTRAMAN GERO! A Succeed Battle Soon after he transform, Gorou had no control of Gero instead Gero himself have it.After a tough fight he decided to fire his special ray.He soon successfully won the fight against the kaiju.Gorou was relieve but have questions what did for Gero.As for now the story continues. Episode 13 Gorou founded out why is the monster's is suddenly appearing left and right.Its because of the unknown substances that was found by the scientist.The signal is a lot stronger for Gorou because the device that Gero gifted Gorou to was made entirely by the unknown substances. Personality Gero personality is a bit serious and "edgy" he will do jokes and puns sometimes and also pranks too! Profile Stats * '''Height: 52 m * Weight: 51,000 t (including his armour) * Age: 5,290 * Flight Speed: Mach 6 * Underwater Speed: 255 knots * Jumping Distance: 380 m * Brawn: Gero can lift 220,100 t * Punching Power: 22,000 t * Kicking Powe'''r: 60,000 t * '''Occupation: Member of the Space Garrison (Temporarily) * Hobbies: Read's Manga Body Features * Color Timer (カラータイマー Karā Taimā): A standard Color Timer. * Heat Armour '(ヒートアーマー ''Hītoāmā): Can make steam's to blind the enemy and can make a cold mist.Make's the wearer immune to cold. * 'Power Crystal '(パワークリスタル Pawākurisutaru): Can strore energy and can surpass the default time limit.Can only use it 2 once a month. Abilities * '''Flash Travel: Gero can transform into a ball of blue light even in human form. * Size Change: Gero was able to switch between human size and his normal size at will. * Energy Transfer: Gero can transfer energy to allies. * Ultra Psychokinesis(ウルトラ念力 Urutora Nenriki): Gero possess telekinesis abilities, as he is able to temporary immobilize the movements of enemies. Category:Disqusser05 Category:Fan Ultras